When the Hands Aren't Home
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: What happens when the Hands and the rest of the Smashers aren't home, with two bored swordsmen watching over the Mansion? Hint: it involves a trombone and an oven. For Zulera301. Based on When Mom Isn't Home. OOC.


**Title: When the Hands Aren't Home**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: What happens when the Hands and the rest of the Smashers aren't home, with two bored swordsmen watching over the Mansion? Hint: it involves a trombone and an oven. For Zulera301. Based on When Mom Isn't Home. OOC.**

 **Pairings: None**

 **A/N: This is something I've been wanting to do for over a year. God bless the kid and his dad for making the hilarious When Mom Isn't Home video. Also, this is a small gift for a very good friend, Zulera301. He loves the meme, so this is for you, pal!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Super Smash Bros.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **When the Hands Aren't Home**

"I'm boooooored!"

Roy's deep voice could be heard all the way to the back of the empty Mansion. Marth sighed, shaking his head at his best friend saying the same phrase every ten minutes.

The Hands and the rest of the Smashers had left the Mansion for a week—something about working on an out-of-universe tournament—and left the two swordsmen alone. Why didn't they take them, Marth had no idea. In all honesty, he preferred to go with them than sit in an empty Mansion bored out of his mind.

He called to his friend, "I'm bored too! I can't help you with that!"

And in truth, he couldn't. All they did for the past six days was eat and sleep. The Training Room was closed, so they couldn't even practice their skills. He had no idea why the Hands thought it was necessary to close _that_ of all things.

"But I'm so boooooored!" Roy whined again.

"I know!" Marth cried, his annoyance growing every minute.

As he looked up at the white, bored-as-all-heck ceiling, he began to think.

The Hands and all the Smashers weren't home until tomorrow. And since they were gone, Marth and Roy could be doing some… things that the Hands would otherwise punish them for. They could break into the Training Room. They could invite their friends back in their worlds to have a noisy sleepover, music and all. They could—

Then, an idea struck him. When they had Internet before it was shut down (the Hands were terrible with paying their bills in time), he saw a video that made him laugh. While it was completely stupid to some people, Marth found it hilarious to the point that he would make multiple accounts just to like the video more than once.

With a snicker, he jumped off his bed and ran to the Living Room where Roy was in.

It only took them three minutes to grab what they needed.

* * *

Marth blew in the trombone, recreating the song from the video in a perfect tone. The sunglasses (which Fox left on his desk when the two swordsmen picked the lock of his room) sat on his face as he continued the tune.

Roy wore similar sunglasses (does Fox have a collection of sunglasses?) as he stood next to the oven of the Smasherteria, waiting for his cue.

The trombone's sound was carried all the way in the Mansion. Marth smirked in between the notes of the music at the thought of how the Hands would react if they saw them like this.

Halfway to the music, Roy began slamming the oven door in beat. A smile was on his face, his boredom slowly fading away.

In fact, he was having so much fun that he didn't hear the sound of the oven beginning to break.

If only the two swordsmen remembered that the oven was older than them combined.

The oven door suddenly fell on the floor, landing on Roy's foot with a loud _thump_. The redhead screamed in pain, and Marth snapped out of his music upon hearing his friend's screams.

Roy grabbed his leg and attempted to pull his foot out from the crushing oven door. It only took a few seconds before he got it free.

If you thought that all was well now, think again.

Roy stumbled backwards, only to slip on a soda puddle. Marth gasped before he threw the trombone to the side to save his friend. Roy tried to grab what was behind him to save him from the fall, only for him to grab the fryer full of (not-hot-but-still-warm) oil.

Before Marth could even rush to Roy's rescue, the oil splashed all over his clothes. With a cry of surprise, he stumbled backwards. As he tried to wipe off the oil from his eyes, he slipped on the same puddle and landed on a random Bob-omb that for some reason was there.

Before either could react, they heard the all-too-familiar noise of the Bob-omb about to go off.

They only glanced at each other, with Marth whispering, "Mommy…" before—

BOOM!

Let's just say that when the Hands were back home earlier than needed, they never left them home alone again.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
